my real angel
by animefiredemon
Summary: Tsuna is always leaving the school grounds to go to somewhere with Kyoko and they won't tell Reborn where. Reborn doesn't like the idea that Tsuna and Kyoko will be together and wants to know what is going on. Will Tsuna be with Kyoko or will things turn around and end up being with Reborn. Rating just for precautions


Hitman reborn- reborn x tsuna

Everything had finally calmed down. The battle was finally over. Everyone was safe and i have finally gotten rid of the arcobaleno curse. I am still living at the Sawada residence for the time being. Everything was going fine. Everything but one.. I couldn't stand it, seeing him with her, smiling at her, laughing with her.

My job was to turn this useless boy into the next vongola boss and make sure that he was able to lead the vongola famiglia into a promising future, so why?

Why is it that every time I see him smile at me, I feel as if all the evil in me had vanished. Why is it that his caramel colored eyes make me let down my guard and think that everything will end up fine. Why is it every time I see him get hurt and I can t do anything about it, my heart breaks a bit more. Why every time someone threatens him, I feel as if i should shoot them. And why does it feel like every time he is with her, I die a bit inside.

I knew from day one that he loved her, who wouldn't? She was the cutest and smartest girl in his grade. She was nice and kind and always saw the best in people. She seemed as if she was a real live angel, but to me, she was nothing less than a devil.

For the past week she has spent almost every waking minute with him, always out. I never know where they go or what they do and whenever i asked them, they would just fidget a bit and he would blush and would go up to his room and she would leave. I still don t know what they were doing all this time or where they were going, all I knew is that I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit.

I didn't like how she would smile at him at the door. I didn't like how he would stumble his words in embarrassment. I didn't like how they were keeping what they were keeping a secret from me. And i especially don t like her always taking away him away from me. I didn't like to share him with her, and i don t like her around him whatsoever.

The words flew my head a bit. I thought about why I felt like this and why I was becoming so possessive of him. I thought about it for a long time. i thought it was just annoyance at him for not taking his work seriously, and i actually convinced myself that was what it was, that was all it was. I soon realized after that, that it was not the case.

Tsuna came home one day late and i was starting to get worried about him. He was called Dame Tsuna for a reason after all. He could be at the bottom of a ditch or kidnapped in an old abandoned building.

I just sat there thinking that it was none of my business and that he would be home in the next few minutes. An hour went by, then another, and as the clock struck 12 and there was still no sign of him, i decided to go looking for the idiot.

I grabbed my fedora and was about to head out, but then i saw it. Standing right outside the door, they stood. Both Kyoko and Tsuna were standing there, smiling, arm in arm.

They both saw me and there faces instantly went red and for some reason that pissed me off even more.

"Re-Reborn. what are you doing still doing up?" Tsuna stammered, face still glowing red "I was waiting for you Dame Tsuna. Now come on, it's late." I said with my face covered by my fedora so no one could see my face.  
"OK" Tsuna replied as he turned back towards Kyoko, "Than you for your help tonight." He said while rubbing the back of his head.  
"Thank you for coming with me Tsu-chan" She said with a smile. Tsuna smiled back and something in me snapped.

I reached out and grabbed Tsuna's arm and dragged him away from the girl. When i questioned Tsuna about where he went all he said was that Kyoko was helping him out and that it took longer than they thought. He turned away with a blush on his face and headed up to his room.

Seeing the small boy flush at the mention of he dumb girls name made my blood boil. I hated her. she had always made Tsuna happy in a way that i never could and could always make him do his best so she wouldn't get hurt. I hated her for taking my Tsuna.

I realized at that moment that i didn't hate her because of work, but because I was in love with Tsuna. She was the only one that was taking him away from me and i didn't mind it when Gokudera would hang off him. But yet I feel like ripping of her head whenever Tsuna would even smile at her. I hated my feelings and I knew that Tsuna would never love me in that way, but I knew I couldn't let him get together with that little which. I stood there trying to think of a way to split them up.

Two more days passed and the same thing happened in both. I would see Tsuna in the morning and would secretly spy on him at his school and I would see him mess around with his friends. By the last bell he would meet up with Kyoko and would leave the school grounds. They would stop at a small cafe just outside the school grounds and would talk for a little while then they would leave. They would stop at a small store at the corner and would each come out with a bag full of something. I couldn't get close enough to see clearly what was in it and I didn't think much about it after that. Lastly they would go back to the girls house. They would stay there for hours on end and i could only wonder what was going on in there. When it started to get dark out I would see Tsuna leave and wave bye to the girl and head back home.

By the time he got home on the third night, I couldn't stand it. Images of Tsuna with her smiling, holding hands and maybe even kissing made me want to shoot my self in the head. I decided that when he got home i would confront him and not let him leave until he answered my questions. So as i saw the door open, i immediately was by it.

I stood there at the side of the door and saw him come in the house with a bag in his arms. He was smiling and humming a tune that i couldn't make out. He walked right past where i was, not seeing me. He was taking of his shoes while i moved closer. He jumped a bit, hearing my footsteps, and looked back at me.

"Hello Reborn. What were you doing by the door?" He asked looking up at me from where he stood.

"Waiting for you Tsuna" He stared back up at me with a confused look in his eyes.

"For me?" He stared back looking even more confused. " some evil guy didn't come back from the dead and is now going to try to kill me, right?" He asked with a bit of fear in his eyes.

"No" I replied but for this whole week i secretly wanted one to, just so i could take him away from her.  
The bag Ruffled a bit and i looked down at it. "What's in the bag"  
He stood there for a few seconds. I could tell he was contemplating on wither or not to tell me the truth or if he should try o run away. He must have seen that I wouldn't let him go, so he started to speak.

"Kyoko helped me make it" was all he said That got my attention. "What did she help you make?" I said with a bit more force.  
He took a step back, obvious to my dark side coming out. "Nothing much. Just a gift." was all he replied. I took a step closer "A gift. A gift for who?" Again he took a step back, "Just for..." He tried to think of something I could tell he was stalling so i tried again, walking forward "A gift for who?"  
He walked back again, hitting the wall. Perfect, now he can't get away anymore, was all i could think.

"Ummmmm" he tried to speak, but couldn't. I was now just a few inches away from him and i cold practically see his eyes trying to think of something. I saw the bag still in his hand. He followed my gaze down towards his hand. As i tried to reach for the bag he tried to pull it away from my grasp and when i got a hold of it, he wouldn't let go.

"Who's gift is it?" I tried again. He held his head down, casting a shadow over his eyes.

"who's gift is it?" I tried for the last time getting ready o tackle the boy to look into the bag. I didn't expect the boy to answer me like he did every other time i asked him, but to my surprise, he did.

"It's for you." He said just above a whisper. I thought I heard him wrong so I asked again. "It's for me?"  
The only reply i got back was a small nod. I let go of the bag, seeing his hand move back down to his side. I couldn't believ it. I realized that i still didn't know what was in it.

"What is it?" He saw Tsuna stick his hand inside the bag and he took something out. "Here" He said with a small blush covering his face. I took it and examined it. It was just a smile box with a black lacy ribbon around it. He pulled the box open and stared at the content.

"Tomorrow is February 14 you know. Valentines day. I wanted to get you something and I didn't really know what, but then Kyoko suggested that i make some chocolate, but then we both realized that neither of us knew how to, so for the past week we have been trying. So far this one tasted the best so I decided o give it to you. So...Yeah. Happy early valentines day Reborn-san." I looked down at the box in my hands and then back at Tsuna. I thought for a few minutes and then for some reason laughed. "Huh... what's wrong? Why are you laughing?"

I didn't know why myself. Relief maybe, or maybe happiness. Tsuna wasn't with Kyoko because of his love for her, but because he wanted to do something for me.  
I stared back down at him. He stared back up at me with those caramel colored eyes that i loved so much and a small pout planted on his lips. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Tsuna" I said while i leaned down and plated a quick kiss on his lips. When i pulled up i could see he cheeks turn a dark red and to my surprise, he rapped his arms around me. I did the same to him and we just stood there with each other in our arms. The only thought going through my head was that maybe Kyoko wasn't such a demon after all, and that she was the reason that i was holding Tsuna in my arms right now, but she wasn't an angel either. To me the only angel in the world was right her in my arms. The most precious being in this world was right here, and that was Tsuna.

* * *

Well this is one of my first fanfics with this pairing and i am a bit nervous about how i ended it. I had a great idea and i really wanted to try to type it out and this is how it turned out. Thanks for reading and i hoped you like it.


End file.
